This invention relates to a ruggedly constructed rolling high chair, designed particularly for use in commercial establishments. The invention particularly relates to such a chair in which relatively few frame members are cooperatively interconnected relative to a one piece molded seat and to a basket member so that said members are advantageously braced and interlocked relative to one another.
Rolling chairs, and particularly rolling high chairs, have been shown in the art as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,776 which discloses a specialty chair having an elongated seat for orthopedic infants. Generally, high chairs, strollers, and the like, are frequently constructed from rigid metal tubular frame members, and such chairs have been known to use one piece molded seats. A stroller incorporating such features is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,955, owned by the assignee of the present application. Other representative teachings may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,188,662 and 3,567,275. These and other teachings of the prior art generally disclose some of the features utilized in particularly improved manner in the present invention.